


Starman

by Lilnerd3696



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, EDIT - IT IS DONE, M/M, Matt's POV is written, Rebel Matt, Still not done, everyone else is mentioned but doesn't play a big role, implied happy ending, may write a sequel, third chapter is reunion scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilnerd3696/pseuds/Lilnerd3696
Summary: Shatt Soulmate AU"When I’m older I‘m going to be an astronautThat sound really cool! I wanna meet aliens when I’m olderAre aliens even real?How could you even say that Takashi?!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is done. Enjoy.

Takashi Shirogane was seven when he found a dog drawn on his arm. At least, he thought it was a dog. He could see a body, a head, a tail, and two ears that were longer than its legs. It looked pretty cool despite that though, and when he came home from school that day he proudly showed his parents, stating his invisible friend drew it.

 

“‘Invisible friend’?” His mother asked curiously.

 

“Yeah!” Takashi smiled brightly up at her. “Cause I didn’t draw it, and no one else in my class did, so it must’ve been someone invisible. And they’re my friend cause I said so.”

 

His father laughed quietly, then pressed a kiss on his wife’s head. “This one’s yours Ana.”

 

Takashi was confused, until his mother sat him down and told him about Soulmates.

 

_Hi! I like your dog_

 

**_Thanks! I’m Matt. What’s your name?_ **

 

_Takashi_

 

\-----------------

_When I’m older I‘m going to be an astronaut_

 

**_That sound really cool! I wanna meet aliens when I’m older_**

 

_Are aliens even real?_

 

**_How could you even say that Takashi?!_ **

\-----------------

 

Takashi was now Shiro, and it was his first year at the Garrison.

 

To say he was nervous was an understatement.

 

He placed his bags on one of the beds in his new room. He was in a double; only seniors got their own rooms. Apparently he’d be rooming with another first year, who hadn’t arrived yet going by the empty room and unclaimed beds. The room seemed so… _impersonal._ Shiro could smell the faint scent of bleach, and there was nothing to indicate that this room had ever been lived in.

 

He hated it.

 

“Hello?”

 

Shiro turned towards the doorway and froze. Standing nervously just inside the room was his roommate- or at least, he hoped it was his roommate. Potential Roommate was his age, wearing torn jeans and a Star Wars hoodie. He had shaggy brown hair that was mostly shoved into a beanie, and as Shiro stared at him he pushed wire frame glasses further up his nose.

 

“This is 109, right?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Shiro managed to say, silently cursing himself. “I guess you’re my roommate?”

Confirmed Roommate smiled, clearly relieved. “Yeah. I’m Matt Holt. This your first year as well?”

 

Shiro froze. _Matt? Could it be?_ “Uh, yeah,” he answered. “It’s my first year. I’m Takashi Shirogane, by the way, but call me Shiro.” He awkwardly stuck his hand out, scanning Matt’s face for a reaction.

 

A wide smile slowly appeared on Matt’s face as he took Shiro’s hand. “Nice to finally meet you Shiro.”

 

\-----------------

 

They didn’t tell anyone they were soulmates. It was a joint decision that wasn’t really much of a decision at all. Soulmates weren’t allowed to be roommates, and they weren’t able to go on missions together. Especially one as big as the Kerberos mission. Matt’s dad had been one of the commander candidates, even though the mission was at least five years away, and it was Matt and Shiro’s dream to go on the mission as well.

 

“Imagine what we could find!” Matt gushed late one night, sprawled on top of Shiro. “That far out? We could find actual aliens!”

 

Shiro laughed. “First contact with alien life, and you’re there? Earth would be doomed,” he teased. Matt slapped his chest in mock offense.

“Excuse me? I would not doom the human race!”

 

“You’d teach them memes and accidentally end up insulting their leader, don’t even try to deny it.”

 

“Yes to the first one, but I _do_ deny the second. I am amazing at not insulting people.”

 

\-----------------

_How’s the family?_

 

**_Mum’s nervous about us going. Katie’s just jealous_**

 

_I think Keith’s jealous a little bit too, but mostly just worried_

 

**_Ah yes. Keith. The urchin you adopted_**

 

_Urchin?_

 

**_Yes. And btw I’m bringing my ipod on the mission_**

 

_Please don’t_

 

**_Prepare to be subjected to the greatest songs ever made_**

 

_I will consent to David Bowie, but if you play the meme song I’ll chuck your ipod out of the airlock_

 

**_Wow. Harsh. Gtg Starman, it’s family bonding time_**

 

_See you tomorrow for the launch_

 

**_xox_ **

\-----------------

Shiro couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Matt.

 

There was blood everywhere and his arm was gone and the crowd was screaming (and maybe he was too) and he couldn’t remember where Matt was.

 

Where-

 

Where-

 

Wh-

 

Where who was?

\-----------------

 

Shiro couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t stay still, couldn’t stop roaming around the castle and checking up on his teammates, on the lions, on the defenses.

 

He could remember Matt. Shiro wasn’t entirely sure when he’d forgotten him, or _how_ he’d forgotten him. Matt was such a huge part of his life. Matt had helped him when he was stressed about his senior year, when he was worried about the Kerberos mission, or when he was just plain lonely and missing his family. Matt was laughter and whispered conversations at three in the morning and a warm body next to him when he woke up and-

 

Shiro had _forgotten him_.

 

Shiro had _left him behind_.

 

He walked into the kitchen to find Hunk and Lance, half asleep and trying to make breakfast (was it morning already?). Well, Hunk was trying to. Lance was hanging off his back like a koala and mumbling things that made Hunk snicker quietly. Shiro’s chest tightened, and he snuck back out before they could notice him.

 

Maybe he should check the defenses again.

 

\-----------------

 

There were no pens on the castle. Then again, Alteans were born with the name of their soulmate on their wrist. Why would they need pens if they had a name?

 

\-----------------

 

Shiro woke up in a cold sweat with the crowds cheers ringing in his ears and a question shakely written on his left arm. He cursed the Alteans and their names and tore apart every room in the castle trying to find _something_ to write with.

 

It was hours before he found something. He knew his teammates were probably wondering where he was, and he knew he was supposed to be discussing tactics and strategies with Allura, but as he stared at the pen (at least he thought it was a pen) he honestly didn’t care.

 

_Hey._

 

He waited for a minute. Then for another. He waited for ten minutes before he got a reply.

 

**_Hey Starman_ **

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt's POV

When words appeared under the dog he had drawn earlier that day Matt yelled so loud he woke up Katie. His dad told him off and he felt bad later, but  _his soulmate_ had just written to him and _said_ _they liked his dog_.

 

He stayed up late that night, scrawling all over his arm in the light of the lamp in his room. He didn't regret it, even when he fell asleep in class the next day.

 

\--------------------

 

**_Do you like dinosaurs?_ **

 

_Who doesn't?_

 

**_My sister. She thinks they're scary_ **

 

_They are. Doesn't mean I can't like them_

 

_\--------------------_

 

"What's that?" Katie pointed to the messily drawn dog on his hand.

 

"It's a drawing Takashi did," Matt answered, smiling slightly down at the dog. Ever since that first day, he and Shiro would randomly draw dogs, the crappier the better. Takashi's latest had seven legs and a head tree times bigger than its body.

 

Katie frowned. "Who's Takashi? I haven't met him."

 

"He's my soulmate," Matt explained. "We can see what the other one of us writes on our skin. Like this." He pulled a pen out of his pocket and drew a little heart next to the dog. A few seconds later a second, larger heart appeared underneath it. Katie stared at it, fascinated.

 

"Do I have one?" She asked. "I don't have drawings on me." She looked distressed. 

 

"It's okay if you don't," Matt reassured her. "A quarter of the population doesn't. But they're probably too young, or not ready to talk yet." He ruffled Katie's hair. "Don't worry about it."

 

_\--------------------_

 

The day Matt moved into the Garrison was one of the best days of his life. He was on track to go into space, he'd finally met his soulmate (who was also his room mate), and his soulmate was  _hot_. 

 

This year was going to be hard.  _Heh_.

 

_\--------------------_

 

_Bored_

 

**_And?_ **

 

_Entertain me_

 

**_We're in class. We're in IVERSON'S class._ **

 

_And?_

 

**_If we get detention I'm blaming you._ **

 

_U always do_

 

_\--------------------_

 

"WE'RE GOING TO SPACE HOLY SHIT!"

 

Matt jumped up and down on Shiro's bed, a crumpled letter in his hand. "We're going to space! Further out than any human has ever been! To a moon that no-one else has ever been on!" He finally stopped jumping and collapsed on the bed. "Holy shit."

 

Shiro stood in the middle of the room, another letter in his hands. "Are you done?" Despite his judging tone, Matt knew that he was  _just_ as excited. 

 

"Nope," he grinned. He kicked his legs around a few more times just for the sake of it. "Now I am."

 

Shiro rolled his eyes and continued to read his letter. Matt watched him closely, waiting for the moment... there.

 

His soulmate went as white as a ghost. "Your dad's the Commander?!" He squeaked. They'd have to spend over a year in cramped quarters  _with Commander Holt?_

 

 

_\--------------------_

**_I'll see you tomorrow?_ **

 

_See u tomorrow Starman_

 

_\--------------------_

 

Shiro was dead.

 

Shiro was dead (he had to be dead, cause if he wasn't-) and his dad was gone and he was lost in space cause he was abducted by a rip-off purple Darth Vader.

 

At least he wasn't alone. There were thousands of slaves in this mine alone, and possibly millions on the planet. They all had scars, all had sad stories about their families and friends and soulmates. 

 

 _One benefit of this whole thing is that I've gotten stronger,_ Matt thought, a small smile on his face. _Both mentally and physically._

 

A guard walked by, and he quickly dropped the smile. It wouldn't be good to attract the guards attention. They always got suspicious when someone wasn't miserable, and they needed to be nice and relaxed for tonight's plan to work.

 

Matt was getting off this planet anyway he could.

 

_I'm coming._

 

**_\--------------------_ **

 

Matt tried for a solid month to contact Shiro. First he tried shitty dog doodles. Then he tried an actual hello. Then he tried pleading. By the end of the month his right arm was covered in ink. He washed it off with the alien soap the rebel base had given him, then signed up for the next mission.

 

_**\--------------------** _

 

"You look like the Green Paladin"

 

"Uh, thanks?"

 

_\--------------------_

 

"You're a human, right?"

 

Matt looked up from his (extremely unappetizing) dinner. There was a purple alien in front of him that wasn't Las or any other rebel Galra on the base. Dude didn't even look Galra.

 

"Yeah," Matt replied cautiously. "How'd you know?"

 

"Met some of your kind before. You know you kinda look like-"

 

"The Green Paladin? Yeah I've heard." A thought was growing in the back of his mind. "What did they look like? The Green Paladin. And the others."

 

_\--------------------_

 

Shiro was alive. Katie was in space and fighting this awful war in a giant alien robot lion. And Shiro was alive.

 

He picked up a pen and carefully wrote a question on his left arm ( _not_ the right, he could never write on his right arm again-).

 

_\--------------------_

 

_Hello?_

 

_**Hey.** _

 

 _Hey Starman._  


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reunion

Shiro wasn't up yet.

 

Shiro was always up before  _Keith_ , and yet Lance was up and at the table before him. 

 

"Should someone go get him?" Hunk asked, eyes flicking towards Keith, clearly saying that the older teen should be the one to do it. 

 

Keith shook his head slowly. "If he's asleep, we should leave him alone. He hasn't been..."  _sleeping,_ the others filled in the blank. And they knew it. Shiro was a mess- not that he'd ever show it. But they could tell from the bags under his eyes and his tired half-smiles, and the way he would sometimes doze off when they were relaxing in the common area before startling awake.

 

"We can train without him for a day," Pidge said. They absentmindedly shoveled food goo into their mouth while they typed away at their computer. "He puts his training plans on the castle system anyway, so we know what he wants us to do."

 

"Training's cancelled."

 

Shiro stood in the doorway, still in his pjs and looking like he hadn't slept in a year. Despite his appearance there was a smile on his face.

 

"Um, what?" Lance eloquently said.

 

"We have a mission," Shiro clarified. He waved his ink covered left hand in front of him. "Matt wants to be picked up."

 

"Um  _what_ _?!"_

 

_\-----------------_

 

_Pidge says hi._

 

**_Sup greenbean_ **

 

_I'm not repeating what they said._

 

**_Paraphrase then_ **

 

_Wow. That's a big word._

 

**_Eat shit shito_ **

 

**_\-----------------_ **

 

Matt slid into his CO's office.

 

"No," Las said without looking up.

 

"You haven't even heard what I was going to ask."

 

"Answer's still no."

 

"My soulmate's alive and he's the Black Paladin."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"... continue."

 

\-----------------

 

**_I GOT LEAVE WOOP WOOP!!!_ **

 

_You mean you didn't already?_

 

**_Nah_ **

 

_So there was a chance that your CO could've not let you off base?_

 

**_Shito my love we both know that wouldn't have stopped us_ **

****

_That's true._

 

_\-----------------_

 

Matt was nervous. He was really,  _really_ nervous. He also really,  _really_ needed to pee, but he was too scared to go in case Shiro and Katie (Pidge now, it was Pidge) and the rest of their team arrived while he was gone.

 

So he suffered.

 

He was outside a space mall that Matt had visited once, and that apparently they had also visited. Once. Shiro wouldn't elaborate, but apparently most of the team was banned. But seeing as it was the only place they both felt comfortable meeting at, the mall it was.

 

A kid dragged his mother along by her hand. A teenager played a game on his phone. A small, angry person ran towards him, shrieking at the top of their lungs.

 

Matt barely had time to brace himself before Pidge tackled him and the both crashed into the hard ground.

 

"Jesus Christ Pidgeon," he wheezed, still somehow finding the energy to wrap his arms around his younger sibling. "Little warning next time?"

 

"Shut up you idiot," Pidge mumbled into his jacket, and Matt started laughing. He didn't know where his dad was and he was fighting a war he didn't have to, but Pidge was here in his arms and Shiro was alive and he was just so fucking  _happy._

 

Still laughing, he pushed himself (and Pidge, by extension) up. Pidge was now in his lap, and over their mane of wild hair he could see the others. His eyes immediately found Shiro, and his heart broke a little. His soulmate looked terrified. 

 

"Takashi," Matt heard himself say. He reached out towards Shiro, beckoning him forward. And, slowly but surely, Shiro came closer. The other three ( _teens,_ they were only teenagers too) stayed back and struck up a quiet conversation with two aliens (were those  _Alteans_ _?_ ) that had apparently come with the group. Matt was grateful. He figured Shiro was embarrassed enough as it was, even without the audience.

 

Shiro stopped a few feet away. Matt was about to open his mouth when Pidge bet him to it. "Just get over here." They held out an arm as well- an obvious invitation.

 

"Unless you're too good to sit on the ground?" Matt's joke finally broke Shiro's resolve. He walked the last few steps, then sunk down next to the siblings. Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him closer so both he and Pidge could absorb him into their pile.

 

They sat like that for a while, and when they got up no one said anything about the tear tracks on all of their faces.

 

\-----------------

 

**_Hey_ **

 

_I'm sitting right next to you._

 

**_And?_ **

 

_Nerd._

 

**_Shito_ **

 

_You're never going to let that die are you?_

 

**_No :)_ **

 

**_\-----------------_ **

 

Bonus scene:

 

"You know between my leg and your arm we could be the Fullmetal Alchemist."

 

"Matt _please. Stop._ "


End file.
